The Real LIAG
by sorry11081
Summary: new story made by a good friend of mine. what if three friends get tossed into a video game like world spanning from anime to books to movies to games? more chapters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

LIAG of Life

Disclaimer: Don't own any of these dimensions or characters.

Ground rules for all readers: look up all appearances of characters because they are the same unless otherwise stated in story.

"Hello" – regular speech

'Holy Shit' – Thought/Telepathic communication

"**Sacrifice" **– Technique/Demon

WARNING: The following story may contain images and circumstances that may or may not be comfortable with anyone lacking mental maturity. READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION

Ch. 1 WTF

Ideas are such wonderful things. They are inspirations from nothing to form something great to withstand the test of time. So many great ideas are made every day yet so few of us act upon it. But this story isn't about them; it is about those few that took the opportunity to become something that was truly great. But yet, even their story has its beginnings. This is the tale of three such people who will be forever known across history.

(Typical English class in Pennsylvania)

It was a typical day for one Ty Marc as he walked right into his 5th period English class from his free period earlier. You see, the fact was, last period he was struck with an idea that raised a valid question, at least in his opinion, 'What would happen if a couple friends and I lived life in a videogame?'

This question led him into a whole thought process as to how it would all turn out. So in a quick decision, he hastily came up with a rough outline for how the game would be run and basic stats with what time was left within his study hall. With the little time he had, he thought that he really got a lot done, even coming up with a couple of character ideas for him and his two friends that were in next period.

With anticipation clear in his pace, the young junior quickly left his study hall just as the bell started to ring and took off up the stairs to the main hallway of the school that he was in. His English class was right down the main hallway while taking the first right into the English wing. It was in this hallway that he would meet up with the first of his friends that shared the same English class as him, Ian.

With Ty seeing his friend just as he got to the top of the staircase, he quickly made his way to rendezvous with him before he lost sight of him in the crowd. Ty had made it just in time to meet up with Ian. Quickly making his way over to him Ty got his attention with a quick question, the same question that he had asked himself earlier that day. "Hey Ian, what would you think we would be like if our life was just a videogame?" Ian took a few seconds, quietly mulling over the idea as the two students quickly climbed up the stairs to the second floor heading towards Ian's locker that was on that floor. As he put in the combination, Ian gave his reply, "That would be epic. Just imagine what we would do in a videogame." Just as Ian finished giving his response, the locker was open and he was exchanging the books he had for the books that he needed for the upcoming class. Ty, liking the response he heard, quickly said, "Hey, bring your laptop, I have something that you and Shade might like to see." Seeing no reason to argue, Ian got his laptop and quickly closed the locker as the two students continued their trek towards their English class.

As always, the two made it just in time for the bell to ring. Quickly taking their seats in the island of desks in the middle of the classroom, the two quickly realized that no one was paying them much attention as most of the attention was centered around the incorrect sentence that was up on the board for SAT review. With that fact in mind, Ty discreetly got the attention of Shade as Ian was trying to figure out why Ty asked him to bring the laptop to the class in the first place. Taking out the flash drive that had the basic idea stored on it, Ty quickly said to put on the file named 'A Real LIAG' and tell him what they thought.

It was silent during those couple minutes as both Ian and Shade were skimming the Word Document in question. As he waited, Ty decided to try his luck with the problem currently on the board. However, he was quickly disappointed as he found the problem relatively easy and had the answer figured out just before his two friends were done looking at the document. Seeing that his two friends were done, Ty diverted his attention back to them just as the teacher, Mr. Garou started to explain the problem in great detail.

As the explanation was going on, the three friends were conversing their thoughts on the document in front of them. Starting it off, Ty asked the one question that was on his mind, "Well?" Shade was the first one to respond with an "I like it" that was just under the volume that would allow others to listen in on the conversation. Ian was next with his comment, "Really, a priest?" That caused a couple silent laughs to erupt among the friends as the two other friends knew of Ian's religious alignment.

However those laughs were stopped short at Ian's next response, "I like it and all, but what is with the hyperlink on it?" Now that brought up question marks in Ty's mind as he didn't put in any hyperlinks or anything really that connected with the internet and he made that clear with the other two. It was with that that Shade came up with a simple idea just as a small quiz was being passed out for the book chapter that was due that day, "Might as well click on it." Seeing no problems with it, Ian quickly clicked the hyperlink. What happened next would forever imprint itself in the minds of the three friends for the rest of their lives.

It started when the flash drive that held the document started to glow a soft blue that slowly started to increase in brightness. Then, as the glow continued to increase in brightness, the trio was saw, what looked like to them, everything slow down around them till it looked like everything grounded to a halt.

Just as that happened, the light emitting from the flash drive started to compress into the shape of a rectangle that latched itself onto the door that lead into the hallway. Now let it be said, though if asked they would never admit it out loud, the three friends just had the shock of their lives as none of them had read the chapter and really wanted to take the test. So, while doing victory dances in their heads, the curious juniors started to try and figure out just what the hell had happened. After five minutes of looking around and thinking with many wild guesses said, Ty, Ian, and Patrick found themselves in a triangle formation with Patrick in the lead and the other two on either side of him in front of the only thing that may have their answers, the rectangular light that was situated in a door like manner in the door.

Being the curious one, Patrick stuck his hand through the light and quickly pulled it out, asking the unasked question, Ian asked "Well?" After thoroughly examining his hand, Shade gave his observation, "Everything is still there and not in pain, but I couldn't feel anything on the other side" As Patrick turned his attention back to the door shaped light, Ty and Ian shared a look that said it all, 'Well, only one way to find out'. With the next action agreed upon, Ty and Ian lifted up their feet near Patrick's back. After a silent countdown from three, the two aspiring high school students simultaneously kicked Shade through the light and waited to see what happened.

After a minute or two of nothing happening, and no regret shown on the two remaining heads faces, they decided to choose who would go next in the most intense game of strategy the two could think of.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors-Shoot." The two said in unison. Ian laid out rock while Ty had paper.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors-Shoot." Said the two again. Ty had out scissors and Ian had rock yet again.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors-Shoot." Was the saying said for the final time that day? Ty had rock while Ian had a gun. After a few grumblings on how unfair that last move was on his friend's part, Ty cautiously walked up to the light while Ian took cover behind his newly upturned desk. Deciding to get it over with quickly, Ty jumped through the light into parts unknown leaving Ian behind all alone in a classroom full of frozen students and a teacher stopped mid-sentence.

Seeing as no one else would be going anywhere anytime soon, Ian quickly said a load and clear "Shiiiiiiit" while exaggerating the 'I'. So it was with a slowly crumbling confidence and a copy of the test answers for that test (Never will know when Gatsby may be of use) that Ian took his turn jumping through the now almost white light.

The experience was really weird in the opinion of all three. If asked, they would compare it to a blind freefall from the top of the Phantom's Revenge without knowing when it will stop. However, just as quickly as the experience started, it ended as Ian ended falling headfirst into a pool about five feet deep.

What greeted him as he came up was the sight of Ty and Patrick giving each other a high five while congratulating each other on a job well done. Quickly getting out of the pool, Ian took notice of his surroundings for the first time. They were in a room that looked like it belonged on the top floor of a hotel somewhere expensive. The walls and floor were a pure white without a speck of dust on them while pretty much everything else was a dark black. Sitting on two armchairs in what looked like a living room area was Ty and Patrick still congratulating themselves while holding a can of pop in their hands.

Outwardly deciding to take an honorable approach to this, and inwardly vowing revenge on the other two, Ian took a seat on a couch that was situated across from the two armchairs and in front of a glass coffee table, an eerie silence fell on the group.

Deciding to break the silence, Ty asked the question that was on his mind, "Well, anyone know where the fuck we are at 'cause I sure as hell don't?" As if out to answer the question, an envelope appeared on the previously clear coffee table. Opening up the envelope, Ty began to read the paper that was inside, eyes getting wider and wider until he tossed the paper back onto the table with a prompt "Well….shit". Seeing the reaction, Shade picked up the paper to see what was going on for himself quickly followed be Ian.

'Dear unfortunate souls,

Congratulations for I, God, have gotten bored to the point that I have decided to make this little idea of yours into a real thing. I have taken the liberty of taking your idea, as basic as it was, and expanded upon it to include the travelling of other dimensions or, as you know them videogames, anime, and books. Make no mistake, this is not because I like or hate you, it was just a matter of who could provide the most entertainment for me and you three were foreseen (by me) to be just that.

For your benefit, I will make it so that your avatar, game character, will be different from your regular appearance and will allow you to have romantic affiliations with one person that you encounter(remember: marriage before sex: Commandment 5, and no adultery: commandment 6) and you will gain the perk tree of yourself designed by one Ty Marc.

Beyond that I have nothing else to sway other than time in your own dimension will be halted while you are here (a penthouse I have that rests between dimensions) or another dimension and to have fun, 'cause I sure as hell, I'm allowed to use this word for I created it, will enjoy watching you guys fuck, once again created it, it up only for me to fix everything when we are done with this whole charade.

With Great amusement,

The All Father, God

PS: if that non believing atheist bitch even thinks to perform a 'Religious Conquest' on me, I will personally send him to Heaven Containment Area 6: Home of the 'Proud to be Gay' movement that you mortals are controversial on for 1000 years of 'torture' at their hands. '

After a moment of shock at what they had just read and Ian spending a solid hour or two in a state of denial, three doors appeared off to the side of the living room area. Each door was different in design and had their own nameplate inscribed on it.

The first looked like it came out of a volcano as it was what looked like a slab of rock covered in ash with orange lines running through it reminiscent of lave and the name of 'Patrick Shade' in an eerily clear cursive. It only had a handprint where the doorknob would have been.

The second was about as similar to the first as a demigod to Chaos. This door was made of what looked to be obsidian with a pentagram going across the entire door. The pentagram itself was covered in a pale blue flame that functioned as the lines. The doorknob was a clear silver handle that curved outward to the left. In the top right corner, in an elegant silver color, the name 'Ian Black' was etched for all to see.

Where the other two doors were dramatic, the third was relatively simple in comparison. The door was a simple white oak with various strings that crossed the door in the pattern of a spider's web. In the center of the web, spelled out with gold string, was the name 'Ty Marc'.

Seeing no other options available at the time, the three entered the marked doors, unsure of what would happen in the future.

Chapter End

Sneak Peeks (Maybe)

In an elegant school with centuries of history in the teachings of magic, everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the initiation ceremony for first years, three travelers were waiting for their chance to be called for when the first of them was called by the Transfiguration teacher. "Ian Black."

Ian was ready as he was up to the hat in the first place. Already knowing what to do from the Harry Potter books, he freely let the hat enter his mind to find what house he truly belonged to. After a couple of minutes waiting on Ty and Patrick's part in complete silence, the sorting hat broke it with what everyone thought would be his house name. it wasn't. "Get me the hell away from that twisted son of a bitch before he kills me! Lord help whatever house he gets sorted into."

With that said the hat looked at the stunned house tables before, much to the amazement of almost everyone started to do 'eenie-minie-moe' with the four house tables eventually landing on the Hufflepuff Table. With a sudden somber expression, the hat said in a haunted voice, "Good luck fools for if he actually tries anything I saw in his head, you will need it."

During all this time, Ian wore an eerie smile as if actually looking forward to their conversion to atheism. His two friends on the other hand, could barely hold in their laughter and at the situation and the hats possible reactions at what was in their minds.

Sneak Peek (Maybe)

At a local summer camp for those special kids of the gods, a game of capture the flag just wrapped up with one Patrick Shade trashing the Ares campers in front of Percy Jackson. It was with all as the young half-blood watched how the ¼ demon dealt with the intolerable children of war. Just as he was about to make one Ares camper pay for messing with him at the toilets, the horn sounded for the end of the game.

Just as Chiron arrived to see the down and injured forms of the Ares campers, a symbol of a bloodied war axe appeared above Patrick's head. Seeing the symbol, Chiron immediately shouted

"Hail Patrick Shade, The True son of War, Ares. God of War, Weaponry, and Combat"

Sneak Peek (Maybe)

It was just after a grueling battle with a dragon that three companions left the town freshly healed of their injuries. As they were crossing the plains of Skyrim arguing about the advantages of close ranged combat versus long, a fact that Ty was quickly at the disadvantage, Ian suddenly spotted something shiny that was heading their way.

It was a simple question really "What the hell is that?"

It turned out to be an arrow that miraculously, or not really, hit Ty right in the knee.

As Ty fell down from the sudden impact his two friends fell down from laughter, it was all that Ty could do to glare at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tutorial and Training.

Seeing the doors appear out of nowhere was shocking to the three friends as they approached the doors in order to get a better view of them. As they got closer they noticed a marking that stretched across the floor under the doors. 'Avatars'

Ty carefully walked up to the marking while looking between it and the doors with a raised eyebrow. As the two others walked over to the doors as well, Ty had a good idea as to what to expect. "It looks like this is where we choose the avatars. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to become a badass."

With that Ty quickly went over to the door with his name on it and entered via doorknob just as the other two got to the marking. Quickly getting what Ty meant, as they had seen what their avatars were like, they went over to their doors. Black entered his door via doorknob once again while Shade took another root through his door via handprint.

(1/2 hour later)

It wouldn't be for another half hour before doors that were previously closed before, opened up to reveal three figures that were completely different than the three who first entered.

The first one to come out was dressed in a simple black polo shirt, a pair black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers along with two katanas strapped to the his back. His figure was also different in that his hair was slightly longer, reaching the ears, and gained a silverfish hue. The figure also grew several inches and seemed to pack just a little extra muscle. However, if one were to look at the new figure, it would be the eyes that drew the most attention. They were now slanted, much like a cat, in a burnt orange color that seemed to glow lightly if one were to look at it in the dark.

The next figure to come out came from the middle door. This figure wore a simple white tuxedo along with a midnight black tie and freshly shined black dress shoes. His hair seemed to go a few shades brighter till it looked as bright as the sun. However, most of the figure's hair was covered with a white fedora with a black stripe and a pale blue feather sticking out of it. While his skin seemed to grow a few shades darker, his body to exchange fat for muscle, a growth of a few inches, it was once again it was the eyes that would draw someone in. Unlike the firsts orange colored eyes, the eyes that adorned this figure were a blue that looked just like the sky on a cloudless afternoon.

The final Figure to emerge came out of the last door on the far right. This figure had on a simple black cloak adorned with red clouds and a straw hat that covered the figure's entire face. If one were to remove these two articles of clothing, they would see a lightly tanned figure with almost no fat and a simple muscular build, reminiscent of a swimmer. His hair, just a little longer than before, was now a light auburn just like the leaves in the fall. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with an unzipped black jacket over it, a pair of blue jeans, and black work boots. For the final time today, it would have been the eyes that drew all of the attention. They were a midnight black almost perfectly of a starless sky that looked as if they were boring into the soul of those who looked into its depths.

(This will be the appearance of all three avatars unless stated otherwise)

These figures were, in order, patrick Shade, Ian Black, and Ty Marc. With all of them out of the doors, all three doors seemed to swirl together into one. This new door was bright silver with a red and blue whirlpool going in it and the Roman numeral for one right in the center.

Seeing as there really wasn't anything else to do in the penthouse between dimensions, the three casually stepped through this new door to parts that were previously unexplored.

They came out at the entrance to what looked like a summer camp but with absolutely no one there. As the trio crossed through the boundary of the abandoned camp, a lighted up square appeared in front of all three companions. It had a simple heading on in bold letters. 'TUTORIAL' and a small box with a check mark in it. With nothing else happening, patrick walked up to it and tapped the check mark.

The box then shimmered and disappeared before a holographic figure appeared in its place. One was a half horse that looked familiar to the players as they had read the books pertaining to this creature before. This was the legendary trainer of heroes himself, Chiron. Black was the first to comment in the most intelligent way possible as the others, save the horse, "What the fuck?"

Chiron was rather polite in his response, which so happened to sound a lot like a npc from a lot of the videogames that the three dimension travelers had spent a lot of their time playing. "Welcome players, I hope that your journey to this dimension was a success. My name is TAC or Tutorial Application Computer. For easy recognition, I have adopted the holographic form of Chiron to allow for interaction on the physical level. My main purpose is to provide you with a basic understanding of your new abilities and how the world will work around you in a level named as a 'Tutorial' level. To begin simply say 'I am ready' and I shall commence the tutorial level."

With a glance to each other, Black said "Well I'm ready". Chiron simply gave a nod and shouted "Very Well" as the world began to spin around the three teenagers.

patrick was the first to regain consciousness with a loud groan. It was a struggle to stand as he struggled to gain his sense of balance as the world just kept spinning around him. Eventually, however, he managed to gain his balance only to find that he was alone and what looked to be in the middle of nowhere.

Seeing that he was alone, patrick decided to look at his surroundings to try and figure out where he was. As he looked around, he noticed that he was in a forest somewhere with an active volcano in the distance. Looking around, he eventually found a glowing sphere at what looked like the start of a trail. Deciding to take out one of his katanas, just in case, slowly stepped towards the glowing blue object. As he got close to the object, patrick stuck out his katana to touch the sphere. As soon as he sphere was touched, only to explode into a shower of blue sparks. As the sparks impacted the ground a light blue rectangle appeared out of the ground and started to float up until it was head level.

patrick raised an eyebrow at this as he readied to stab his new sword through the rectangle when all of a sudden words started to appear on the rectangle 'Welcome avatar to the tutorial. If you are patrick Shade, please hit the yes button below. If not, then good luck getting out of here on your own.'

Giving a slight chuckle at the ending, patrick tapped the yes button. The letters then started to shift until they now said 'Welcome patrick Shade to the custom made tutorial created and designed by the All Father himself. To allow for the best results, Time has been altered so that this island will continue to move in time as the rest of the universe moves forward. However, this island has also been made so that you won't age on this island.'

patrick couldn't help but smile as he read that little fact about not ageing. As he was contemplating that fact, the box began to descend back into the ground once more. Just as the box fully disappeared from view, a shadow in the shape of a sword came hurtling towards him. With reaction time that patrick didn't know he even possessed, he was able to dive to the side just as the now revealed blade tore through his previous position.

Shade first reaction was an immediate shout of "What the hell?" as he dodged two more strikes with surprising capability. However, this mysterious grace was only able to last another strike before he was hit with a diagonal slash across the chest. The pain that went through his body was unlike anything that he had even felt before as he placed a hand to trace the fresh wound. As patrick was looking for the weapon that had injured himself so, a shadow seemed to materialize from one of the trees into the form of what looked like a demonic night with two swords, much like patrick's new ones.

As the figure fully emerged from the shadows, he could see that one of his blades was drawn and was bleeding a crimson fluid that was previously inside patrick's body. The figure slowly approached the newly made demon with an appraising look within his eyes. "Well not bad for a newbie but could be better. It looks like we will have a lot of work to do to get you up to scratch but, as you probably know; we will have plenty of time for that."

patrick didn't know what kind of hell he signed up for until it was too late.

Elsewhere on the dimensional plane…

Another of the three figures just woke up himself as he slowly began to try and figure out where in the hell he was. From the looks of it, he was stuck in the middle of a desert in the middle of the day with the only thing in sight being a conveniently placed wooden shack.

Now, on normal occasions, Ty would normally knock or something like that before entering a random person's home but, as he was experiencing more often, his sense of normalcy took a trip up Shit creek for a weekend vacation as shit that shouldn't have been possible happened. So, with that in mind, Ty tried the doorknob to, luckily, discover that it was unlocked. Slowly entering the shack, Ty saw that no one was currently in there, at least anyone that he saw.

The inside was rather simple with a two person table, a bookcase, and a single bed. Seeing as he was probably going to be spending some time here, for one reason or another, decided to see if the occupant had any good books to read as Ty waited for the occupant who obviously lived there. As he took a look at the titles, one caught his attention almost immediately. It was a leather bound book that looked like it had seen better days. It had a simple title that was barely legible on the spine, 'Puppetry'. Deciding to take a closer look at the book, Ty tried to take the book off the shelf. However, it was just not meant to be as when he had pulled the book, an audible click was heard.

Not knowing what could happen next, Ty let go of the book just in time to see the case slide back till it was flush with the wall behind it revealing a previously concealed trap door. 'Huh, didn't expect that to happen.' Ty thought as he opened the trap door into parts unknown.

The trap door was connected to a latter that went about twenty feet down and into what looked like a old cellar. As Ty finished his descent down the ladder, it was a singular passageway into what Ty could barely make out as a room further down it. Cautiously, Ty slowly made his way down the passageway. Lucky for him, he was able to see a tripwire about halfway down and activated the trap prematurely. It caused a hail of darts to encompass the passage in front of him with enough darts to last a couple minutes at least. Looking over the way forward in search of traps just after the darts finished firing, Ty was confident that there were no more traps and it showed as he walked quickly towards the now definable candle lit room.

As Ty crossed the threshold into the room, he noticed that it must have belonged to a craftsman of some sort as he examined the fine woodwork on the tables, assorted marionettes lining the walls, and tools all across the room. The room also had four tables filled with what looked like incomplete marionettes with shapes ranging from bugs to people.

As Ty completed his examination of the room, he noted a figure that was almost unrecognizable in the shadows of the room. Seeing that the figure had been spotted, he walked into the candlelight to let the teen see his appearance. This new figure was about 5'8 tall covered in a black cloak much like Ty's own just without the clouds with only the face in view. However it was the fact that drew the most attention to Ty as he tried to figure it out. The face was plane enough, angular and pale, brown hair, and black eyes that had almost no life within them.

To Ty they looked almost artificial in nature. However, before he could piece together just what the being in front of him was, he spoke in an apathetic tone, "What kept you, it took you thirty minutes to find me. Pretty impressive for a normal person but, we both know that you are far from normal."

Ty just raised an eyebrow and took the best defensive stance that he knew of with his body turning sideways to the unknown and ready to flee if need be. All as this was going on, the unknown was criticizing my stance that much was evidence as he took no steps forward. Just as Ty was ready to remove himself from the premises with earnest, the figure spoke once more.

"So it seems that you are the one that the guy upstairs sent to be taught. Well, I'll tell you know, it isn't going to be easy to learn my art. However, if you're anything like me, that'll be the best part." Seeing that the figure was not going make hostile action, Ty relaxed and asked the one question that was on his mind, "What kind of art?" To this, the figure smiled, or at least tried to as it was clear that there was little emotion behind it.

"Why puppetry of course, my new apprentice."

Once again, in a place far, far, away….

The final dimension traveler awoke with a stir as his head was feeling like it was trying to rip itself inside out. Taking a moment to try and subdue the pain, the last figure slowly opened his eyes to try and figure if he wasn't in Kansas anymore, not that he had ever been there in the first place. What he saw was not what he was expecting.

Surrounding him was a stadium that looked like it had just been blown to hell. He was standing in the middle of a sand pit; only the sand was pure black. The ruins reminded him clearly of the coliseum in Rome. Just as Ian figured out where he might be, the ground started to shake with the force of a 7.0 earthquake. It knocked him to the ground just as it had ended. With a line that would make ten sailors blush in unison, not that they would hear, Black stood up to try and figure out just what the fuck had happened. Seeing no change immediately, he started to look at his surroundings more closely.

After a minute of looking he believed that he had found the source of the shake. There, in a chair that was normally reserved for a Roman emperor, was someone in a sky blue set of armor casually sitting leaned forward with his two hands resting on his knees and hands supporting an armored headpiece that covered his head. However, it was the weapon that caught the newly initiated priest's undivided attention. It was a two handed scythe that looked to be made by a master. It was casually leaning on the chair that supported the armored figure.

The scythe itself looked to be made out of silver and forged into a shape that looked absolutely exquisite in the atheist's cold mind. As if to make the weapon better, right where the hilt joined with the scythe blade was a blood red ruby that just shined in the light. Suddenly the scythe was no longer there as the priest felt a breeze of wind pass by his left ear. Looking for the source, Black turned his head to the side to see the handle of a weapon that was previously at least twenty meters away.

The blade itself was buried into the sand as Black thought about how that couldn't have been an accidental miss with the handle being so close to his face. Turning around to where he thought the weapon came from, Black saw the armored figure revert from an obvious throwing position to a standing one in front of the Royal chair. Making eye contact with the figure, Ian saw only white where a pupil would normally be as the knight snapped his fingers.

The sound of gears turning immediately filled the air as two passageways opened up in the sand right in front of the bastard, as Ian decided to call it henceforth. From the shadows emerged two stone goliaths that looked very hungry in the now curious priest's thoughts. Surely they weren't going to do what he thou…"OH SHIT!' (What happens next is too painful and grotesque for this author to say in words. But rest assured, there were no goliaths harmed in the making of the production of this tutorial)

The armored figure watched as his new apprentice tried to dodge the lions and carry the scythe at the same time. Needless to say the armored figure was greatly amused at the fight, if you could call it that, which was occurring in front of him. Needless to say that this priest, the figure almost lost control of his laughter yet again, needed a lot of tort…Training. Yes, a lot of training would be needed before this pest in front of him could grow and evolve into something that may give the figure pause. Yes, this would be a great project the figure thought. He would make this peon in front of him into a holy warrior.

With the fight clearly over, the figured halted the goliaths off just as they went to finish it off. The armored figure floated into the air towards the fallen priest to heal him of his injuries. Just as he finished healing the companion, the figure made a silent vow from within the armored confined of his head. He would indeed make this young acolyte into one of the most feared priests in all the dimensions, this he swore on his own name of Gabriel Orion Damocles.

Chapter end

Sneak Peak, maybe…

The sun was just setting as three figures made their way out of a cave and into the world of the legendary Elder Scrolls after escaping prison. The first of the figures, now clothed in a newly made cloak clouded in red said, "Well now what do we do?"

This caused the three figures pause as the figure with cat-like eyes asked the next question, "well, who has ever played Skyrim back home before?" it seemed that only one figure had not as he aggressively chopped down trees to alleviate anger at the thought of a couple weaklings had managed to somehow capture him and his two friends.

Seeing no answer to his question, the first figured decided to answer his own question, "Well I'm going to go find the Thieves Guild and hopefully complete their quests by the end of the week." The second figure nodded in ascent as he quickly thought of a plan to last him at least a week, "I can probably complete the Companion's quest line as well."

Seeing that he was the only one without an idea of what in the sam hill to do, he decided to ask his friends if they knew of something to do. With a quick conversation between the two with the second figure asking the question, "DB?" The first figure quickly agreed, "DB."

Seeing that he had no idea of what they were talking about the third figure asked just that. The first two figures shared a knowing look and quickly grabbed either side of the figure's shoulders and pushed him west.

The first figure gave him vague instructions, "Head west till you hit a town called Windhelm. If you get lost ask a Stormcloak, tell him you are interested in joining. Once you are there, find a boy named Aventus Aretino and go from there. It should be pretty obvious from there. Trust us, this is just up your alley."


End file.
